


The ghosts of christmas but make it love

by flwrkyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin-Centric, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ghosts of Christmas, M/M, basically just soobin experiencing all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: In which Soobin is visited by three "ghosts" on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 21





	The ghosts of christmas but make it love

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!!!
> 
> This is entirely based on a post from priv twitter. thank u lia for saying i could definitely write a story about it. hyuka i apologize but i didn't know how to work you into this story 

You all know the tale of Ebenezer Scrooge and his visits by the three ghosts of Christmas; Christmas past, present and future, and the lessons he learned through it. This story is similar but with a twist, the protagonist will learn no true lessons, and merely experience memories new and old of loves gone and to come. Our story starts on Christmas eve when Choi Soobin  _ seemingly _ awakens from a bad dream to a familiar figure standing in the doorframe to his room. 

Soobin rubs his eyes, just to make sure he’s seeing things correctly. He is, standing in the doorway of his bedroom is indeed Kang Taehyun.  _ His first love. _ Though, something isn’t quite right about him. He almost seems transparent to Soobin’s sleepy brain. The younger waves at Soobin, motioning for him to come over. Soobin peers over at his boyfriend lying peacefully beside him. “Don’t worry hyung, I’m just here to show you something,” Taehyun says, holding out his hand for the older to take. 

He rubs his eyes once more just to be sure before carefully lifting the covers and gently getting out of bed so as to not  _ wake _ Yeonjun. Tired and confused, Soobin takes Taehyun’s hand. It’s more material than he was expecting from someone that’s transparent. “Where are you taking me?” He asks, looking down at Taehyun. He smiles at Soobin before leading him into the living room. Taehyun pulls Soobin down onto the couch beside him. He reaches for the controller but before he turns it on, he turns to Soobin.

“I’m here to show you your past love,  _ our love _ . I guess you could call me your ghost of Christmas past,” Taehyun jokes. “Are you real?” Soobin softly asks, looking through the younger’s pale eyes. “I’m as real as I can be for being a spirit travelling into your dreams,” Taehyun answers, only leaving Soobin even more confused as the younger finally turns the television on.

The screen lights up that bright blue you only get when there’s a receiver issue. Soobin opens his mouth to say something but then the screen changes. It flashes to a far off memory that seems just out of Soobin’s grasp. On the screen are him and Taehyun laying in the snow on Christmas eve back in high school. The sides of their heads touched as Soobin intertwined their fingers. The winter air was sharp and cold, and this was most definitely a bad idea. But some of the best memories come from bad ideas.

Taehyun turned his head and moved to place a soft kiss on Soobin’s freezing cheeks. “We should go inside,” Soobin softly mumbled. “Just a few more minutes,” The younger pleads only making Soobin let out a quiet chuckle before agreeing. Then the screen flashes and a new scene appears, another memory. One that fills Soobin up with warmth and joy as he absorbs the moment once more. 

There sat Soobin and Taehyun cuddled closed under a big fuzzy blue blanket on the couch at his parents’ place. Two mugs of hot chocolate with a few little marshmallows floating at the top on the coffee table in front of them as home alone played on the tv. “You aren’t even watching the movie.” Soobin commented, looking down at Taehyun who’d wrapped his arms around Soobin’s waist and was resting his head on the older’s chest. “I’m tired,” He mumbled, tightening his grip at Soobin’s waist. “We can go lay down then,” The older replied, gently ruffling Taehyun’s hair. 

Taehyun nodded, loosening his hold on Soobin’s waist. The older took the blanket off and stood up with Taehyun still loosely at his waist. “Come on,” Soobin said, taking Taehyun’s arms off his waist and holding his hands in his. They stand there staring into each other’s eyes for a moment before Soobin let go of Taehyun’s hands and instead placed his own on the younger’s hips, pulling him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet and all that needed to be done to let one thing be known.  _ “I love you.”  _ Soobin mumbled as they pulled away.

And then the screen changes back to that stagnant blue that always seems just  _ too _ bright. When he looks to where Taehyun was sitting he finds the space beside him empty. Confused, he yawns, closings his eyes only to open them and be back in bed. Yeonjun still fast asleep beside him, but again there stands a familiar figure in his doorframe. One that he could’ve sworn was laying next to him. He turns his gaze to his side, and sure enough, Yeonjun is still lying there sound asleep. Then why is he also standing in the doorframe? “Come on I know you can see me,” 

Soobin looks over at the door, debating on whether or not to get up. “Baby just get up, I’m here to show you something,” “Like Taehyun?” He softly asks. “Precisely.” Yeonjun replies. Taking a deep breath he pulls the covers off himself and walks over to the near-transparent Yeonjun. He takes the older’s hand as Yeonjun leads them back over to the couch. They sit down and Yeonjun takes both of Soobin’s hands into his. “I’m here to show you your now, your present love,  _ our love. _ ” The older explains.

Soobin merely nods as Yeonjun reaches for the controller. The screen flashes on returning to that stagnant stale blue that’s just slightly off-putting. Without wasting another second the screen changes. Flashing to a memory all too fresh in Soobin’s sleepy mind. Yeonjun and Soobin were lying in bed. It was just this morning that this happened. Soobin's arms wrapped around Yeonjun’s waist as the sun began to shine through the curtains. “G’morning baby,” Yeonjun whispered, tilting his head back a bit so he could see Soobin.

“Merry Christmas eve,” Soobin mumbled, placing a tender kiss on the crown of Yeonjun’s head. “What should we do today?” Yeonjun softly asked. “Whatever you want,” The younger responded, as he gently pulled Yeonjun closer. “Christmas movie marathon?” The older man asked. “Of course,” Soobin smiled. Yeonjun carefully rolled over and brought his hands up to cup Soobin’s cheeks. “You’re so pretty,” He said before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

Soobin’s hands found their way under Yeonjun’s shirt, pulling him even closer at the waist. Yeonjun smiled into the kiss. It didn’t matter to them that their morning breath wasn’t exactly the best taste on their lips, all that mattered was being there in each other’s arms, kissing each other like they were going to disappear. Then the screen flashes back to that blue Soobin can’t seem to get enough of today, and in an instant, his hands are no longer being held as he sits all alone on the couch. Confused, he rubs his eyes, before  _ waking up _ again in his bed, Yeonjun still very much fast asleep, and a new unfamiliar figure standing in the doorframe. He squints for a moment, trying to figure out if he knows whoever it may be standing there. “Come here,” The man waves. With a slight air of caution, Soobin slips out of bed leaving Yeonjun sleeping soundly by himself. 

He walks up to the figure, now standing maybe thirty centimetres away from him. “I’m Beomgyu, I guess you could call me your Christmas future,” He says, his eyes crinkling a bit as he smiles. “But what about..” But his voice trails off as he looks over to his bed where his sleeping boyfriend lay. “It’s not my place to tell,” Beomgyu softly replies, reaching out for Soobin’s hand to guide him into the living room and back to the couch. Beomgyu flips the tv on as they’re greeted with that oh so brilliant blue. 

It only takes a second for the screen to change, flashing to a bright day on a crowded ice rink. “Be careful Gyu or we’ll both fall,” Soobin says with a bit of a chuckle as his boyfriend struggles to keep his balance. “Maybe if you helped me skate instead of laughing at me,” Beomgyu huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on,” Soobin says, holding his hand out for Beomgyu to take. The younger tries to hide his smile as he accepts the offer. They begin to slowly skate around the rink hand in hand, and although the rink seemed to be packed to the brim, it felt like the world was just the two of them.

The next thing Soobin knows he’s shooting up in bed on Christmas morning, mind dazed from the events of last night. Yeonjun sits up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows. “Morning baby,” He says, voice a little rough. Soobin snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Yeonjun. His memories of whatever happened in that dream are hazy, it’s just a dream. That’s all it is, at least that’s what he’s telling himself as he leans in to place a kiss on Yeonjun’s forehead. “Merry Christmas,”


End file.
